


Citrus in early summer

by Albatrossjourney



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albatrossjourney/pseuds/Albatrossjourney
Summary: Things are almost out of control——due to a shampoo. It's girls'  wonderful and intimate time after school.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 4





	Citrus in early summer

**Author's Note:**

> 性转兔赤，急刹车，对不起。

“啊……好热！想吃棒冰了！”自主练习在木兔的抱怨声中结束，非同一般的运动量让她全身湿透，扯了扯T恤领口，汗水汇成了溪流从胸口正中不断地淌下。

赤苇用毛巾擦拭着鬓角边滴落的汗水，联想到上周在车站旁收到的新开张的甜品店的传单。木兔看到印在上面的水果冰沙就走不动路了，拉着她的手撒娇要她陪着一起去。当时自己答应了，条件是木兔这周的小测验及格，也不知道本人还记不记得这件事。

木兔解下后脑扎得高高的马尾，“嘶”地倒吸了一口凉气：“呜哇——好疼！”她把发绳绑得很紧，否则的话马尾会因为频繁的起跳而变松。

一旁的赤苇听见动静瞥向她，认真地给出了建议：“木兔前辈不考虑剪个短发吗？这样下去你的发际线恐怕有些危险。”

“才不要呢！为了染成这样我留了好久的长发，可不舍得剪。”木兔猛地甩了甩头，如月光般的银色发丝在肩头铺开。她心疼地摸了摸发梢，随后用嘴咬住发绳，把散落的碎发归拢随意扎了两圈，拿起毛巾匆匆走向洗手池。

“木兔前辈，不把外套穿上会着凉的。”赤苇在她身后用平淡的语气叮嘱道。

木兔脚步一顿，苦着一张脸应道：“是、是，马上就穿……”为什么看似冷淡的女朋友事实上有着一颗当妈的心啊。

忽然，她疑惑地耸耸鼻子，好像有什么甜甜的东西？刚才在球场上她也闻到了这个味道，难道是因为自己太想吃棒冰而产生了幻觉？虽然心中好奇，不过把脸上粘腻的汗水洗去的渴望压过了一切，木兔并没有深究。

清凉的水流带走了皮肤表面的热量，木兔舒爽地长出了一口气。熟悉的脚步声停留在她身边，赤苇打开了紧邻着的水龙头，开始洗脸。又出现了，这若隐若现的甜蜜味道就像一支无形的羽毛挠着他的内心。

赤苇睁开眼，出现在面前的便是木兔凑得极近的脸。金色的双眼里瞳孔放大变成了饱满的圆形，如同锁定了猎物的猛禽眼神，专注的神情透露出些许压迫感。她吓得向后退了一步：“木兔前辈，怎么了吗？”

“我说赤苇，”木兔一副不达目的誓不罢休的模样，迈出一步重新拉近了两人间的距离，“刚才就想问了，你身上的味道是什么？”

味道？赤苇捏紧了毛巾僵在原地，神色显露出一丝尴尬。今天她身上的汗味这么重吗？

“闻起来好好吃的样子，到底是什么呢……”木兔不断耸动鼻尖在她身周嗅着，惹得赤苇全身紧绷不敢动弹。

终于，大型猛禽停留在了赤苇的耳后：“找到了！是头发的味道！”

赤苇暗自松了一口气：“我想是因为新的洗发水吧。”

好奇心仍未得到满足的木兔伸出手撩起恋人黑色的卷发，陶醉似的深深吸了一口气，呼出的气息轻轻拂在赤苇的耳廓。一阵细小的麻痒传来，赤苇拨了拨另一边耳畔的碎发，有些局促地看向不远处。

“哇，赤苇的耳朵红了呢~”木兔眨着眼，饶有兴趣地看着一层粉色逐渐漫上耳尖，还嫌不够似的又点了一把火，朝着耳朵里吹了一口气。

全身过电一般的感受让赤苇猛地把木兔的肩膀推远：“木兔前辈，不要闹了。”明明脸上飞起了大片的红晕，她却故作镇定地瞪了木兔一眼，微微上挑的眼尾不仅没有丝毫警告作用，甚至流露出一丝娇媚。

木兔胸腔里的心脏因这一眼而不安分地跃动起来：“赤苇也太可爱了吧！”她一把抓起赤苇的手将她拽离了洗手池，越变越快的步伐显露出急切。

已经习惯了前辈想一出是一出的作风，赤苇默默跟在她身后，盯着那正欢快地一蹦一跳的马尾发呆。刚清洗过的手还未彻底干燥，又因紧贴而渗出些汗水，害怕相牵的手滑脱，她用上了些力气回握住木兔。由快走变成了小跑，迎面而来的暖风携着紫藤花香，温柔地向她们送上一个夏天的拥抱。  
体育器材室的门“砰”地在赤苇身后关上，失去光源的室内骤然变暗。双眼还没来得及适应，她就被扑上来的木兔困在门与身躯之间。木兔一手托起她的脸颊，急不可耐地含住了如同蜜桃味软糖的粉色耳垂，用舌尖卷起又抚平。

突如其来的袭击让赤苇下意识想要抵抗，推拒的手却被木兔一把按住压在门上。侧过头紧紧闭上眼，她难以忍受地用颤抖的嗓音低呼：“木兔前辈……”

发现了恋人不同寻常的奇妙反应，木兔想要逗弄她的想法更加强烈了，开始轻轻啮咬起那一小片软肉。酥麻的感觉从后腰沿着脊柱传遍全身，赤苇双腿发软几乎站立不稳，紧紧拽住了木兔的衣角，压抑在喉间的呻吟不受控制地倾泻出来。大脑几乎停摆，身体的控制权也不再属于自己，在木兔的攻势之下她毫无抵抗之力。只是被亲吻耳朵自己就能变成这样吗，赤苇在恍惚中感到震惊。

指尖微卷的发丝触感柔软，木兔轻轻摩挲着，让其散发出更浓郁的甜蜜味道，如同夏日水果的香气在狭小的空间里萦绕在两人身周。不知是干渴还是饥饿的感受占据了木兔的大脑，她却不再想去便利店买心心念念的冰棍。

放过了被蹂躏得通红的耳朵，她转而吻上赤苇的唇，把那猫儿一般的细小的呜咽吞进嘴里。木兔的手从赤苇腕间缓缓移向掌心，与她十指相扣。仅仅是唇与唇的相触远远不能缓解心中的渴望，她探出舌尖描摹那饱满的唇形，敲开贝齿品尝口中甜美的津液。赤苇纵容了她贪婪的索取，另一手环上了她的颈项，摸索到绑得并不紧的发绳缓缓拿下，指尖轻抚垂落的发丝，柔情得如同与月光共舞。

安静又昏暗的器材室内，唇舌交缠发出的水声显得格外响亮。晚风从窗缝里偷溜进这个不为人知的世界，扬起窗帘一角，一缕夕阳紧随其后，洒落橙红色的晖光，细碎的灰尘沐浴其中自由起舞。操场上零星的呼喊声与哨声回荡在空旷的校园内，在这里朦朦胧胧听不真切。

不知过去了多久，也许是流逝的光阴中微不足道的一瞬，也许是存在于心中的某种永恒。

唇分时，恋恋不舍地牵出一道银丝。两人凝视着彼此的双眼，耳畔只有火热的呼吸与躁动的心跳。

赤苇感到自己被来自恋人的难以抵御的热切包围。在学校，她谨慎地把两人之间的氛围压制在“要好的朋友”的程度。虽然木兔常常对这样稍显冷漠对待感到委屈，可只有她知道前者不加以掩饰的亲密有多危险。

这是能将她点燃的火星。

木兔盯着怀中的人红肿润泽的唇瓣，难以餍足地舔了舔嘴角。她揽过赤苇的腰将其推向一边的课桌，后者下意识双手搂住她的颈项以保持平衡，后退几步坐倒在泛着凉意的漆面木板上。木兔顺势挤入了一双匀称的大腿之间。

隐约察觉到今天的木兔不会到此结束，赤苇有些紧张地推了推她的肩膀。没有理睬这无力的拒绝，木兔放过了被她过分蹂躏的唇，转而把细碎的吻印在修长的颈项之上，像是在标记每一寸皮肤的所属权。然而她不敢真的留下痕迹，以免给恋人惹来不必要的麻烦。

木兔的唇一路向下，来到线条分明的锁骨上。看着两片深深的三角形凹陷，她有些心疼地感叹：“赤苇，你太瘦了。”

“木兔前辈，对着我的胸说这种话你不觉得很过分吗？”赤苇面无表情，居高临下的视线射向木兔的胸前，似乎能穿透布料看见其下隐藏的丰满。

要说没有羡慕过是不可能的，在合宿时的温泉浴场，赤苇第一次见到那对不经任何遮挡的傲然双峰，如同裱花蛋糕上方的奶油般雪白饱满。她垂下眼看着自己勉强能称之为丘陵的胸口，不受控制地生出了些许自卑。

“不是，我的意思是我没有在说赤苇的胸，我不嫌弃你胸平！也不是说赤苇的胸平……哎呀！”看到神色黯然的恋人，木兔自知失言，想要解释却越描越黑。

作为行动派，话语从来不是她擅长的解决问题的方式。她撩起赤苇的上衣，几乎没有赘肉的腹部，流畅的马甲线令其展现出几分力量美。即使不是第一次见到，她仍旧对其着迷不已。

指尖沿着凹陷处向上滑动，纤细的腰肢因她的动作而微微颤动。

木兔的手停在了运动内衣前，这是她们逛街时一起挑选的。明黄色的弹性布料压平了双乳。在她看来，它们原本的形状已经足够可爱了。

木兔双手搂住赤苇的腰，把脸埋在她胸前深深吸了一口气，又蹭了蹭：“我很喜欢赤苇的胸！不光是胸，赤苇的腰、赤苇的腿、赤苇的手都很好看！赤苇的全部我都喜欢！”

听到这样热烈又直白的言语，赤苇双手捂脸，试图给发烫的脸颊降降温。太犯规了！这一次就暂且原谅木兔前辈吧。不过以后得多盯着点她的国语课作业了，真是匮乏的形容词。

木兔伸手试图掀起赤苇的运动内衣，赤苇慌忙一把按住她：“木兔前辈，这是在学校！”

“我只能用行动来证明自己了——没有人会看到的，而且，”木兔仰头望进她的眼底，一副楚楚可怜的动人模样，手底下却小动作不断，隔着内衣用指腹轻轻在顶端打圈，“赤苇不想要吗？”

敏感的乳头代替主人回应了木兔的动作，在紧绷的布料下逐渐显露出形状。赤苇瞥了一眼诚实得过了头的身体，自暴自弃似的偏过头去移开视线。虽然从未诉之于口，但她深深迷恋被木兔照顾欲望的感觉。从那双丝毫不遮掩爱意的眼眸里看见自己的倒影，让有了被视若珍宝的感觉。

木兔把队服的衣摆卷起示意她咬住。赤苇简直无法想象现在自己的样子——在学校无人的器材室大张着双腿把自己送到恋人嘴边，这样只在成人影片里才会出现的情节，有朝一日自己居然成为了主角！赤苇内心波涛汹涌，但仍然配合地张嘴叼住衣角。

碍事的内衣被向上推去，娇嫩的双乳逃离了束缚，在空气中微微颤动着。看起来就像草莓大福一样可口，木兔想。先前的刺激已经让乳粒挺立起来，木兔伸出舌尖拨弄了几下，随后含进嘴里吮吸，汗水微微的咸味传来。一手笼住一团柔软轻轻按捏。尝起来虽然不是甜的，可是手感很好。

敏感点被湿润又温暖的口腔包裹，舔咬，赤苇的呼吸变得急促起来，她扬起下颌，双腿勾住了木兔的腰，迎合起后者的动作来。赤苇感到自己逐渐被情潮淹没，喉间不受控制地发出压抑的呻吟。

“咕噜噜——”

不大的声响在狭小的室内听得格外分明。木兔僵硬地停下动作，快感的潮水褪去，赤苇意识逐渐回笼。她眨眨眼，一语道破事实：“木兔前辈，你的肚子在叫。”

出现得太及时了，差点一发不可收拾。她感到一丝庆幸，同时还有一丝不太愿意承认的遗憾。

为什么偏偏在这种时候……木兔如同一只泄了气的皮球，沮丧地给赤苇整理好衣服，耍赖似的把下巴搁在她肩上不肯起身：“我只需要赤苇能量就够了——”

“就算是我也没法让你填饱肚子喔，木兔前辈。”虽然氛围变得很奇怪，不过首先还是要解决木兔当下的情绪低谷，“学校附近的蛋糕店今天有第二份半价的活动，要一起去吗？”

“好啊好啊！”木兔精神一振，迅速起身盘算起来，“虽然很喜欢抹茶千层但还是想尝尝别的，上次赤苇点的那份提拉米苏很好吃，但是黑森林也好心动，怎么办？”

双腿重新落回地面，赤苇理了理自己的外表，转身走出器材室，木兔跟在她身后，灵魂早就先一步飞向了蛋糕店。在体育馆门口，赤苇率先换好了鞋。似乎是想到了什么，她盯着脚尖，抿了抿唇：“木兔前辈喜欢这个洗发水的话，要用用看吗？就今晚。”

木兔仍然在纠结不已，不假思索地答应下来才后知后觉感到一丝异样。为什么是今晚？

扔下这个问题，赤苇头也不回地走远了。

等一下，是她理解的那样吗？

“赤苇你等等我——”木兔追了出去才想起还没有锁门，急忙返回去用最快的速度一气呵成，回应她的却只有一个看似从容却越走越快的背影。

赤苇低下头咬着唇，脸颊上燃烧的红云比此时天边的晚霞还要绚烂。

木兔跑了起来，从背后把她抱了个满怀，压低了嗓音耳语道：“最喜欢赤苇了~”

蛋糕什么的还是下回再说吧，现在她更想早点吃到别的。

END


End file.
